I'm With Crazy
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: "What are you doing, Axel?" I questioned while raising a brow. Roxas and Axel; two best friends. And all best friends are bound to come up with an idea so ridiculous and crazy along the way. But it turns out, some ideas aren't as absurd as they seem.


_I'm With Crazy_

Axel: a red headed pyromaniac who was crazy in the head. He was like his own type of species. And if it actually existed, I'd categorize him in the Kingdom nuthouse. But after all he is my best friend and if you hurt any of my best friends, let's just say you'd be surprised of how well flesh and bones can fit into a food processor. Just saying.

So anyway, it was a pretty normal afternoon after work. I had finished my mission and I was headed for the clock tower in Twilight Town with two ice creams I had bought in my hands. It was the same thing every day; work, meet with him for ice cream. Work, ice cream, work, ice cream… But to be honest I didn't mind it.

But today was rather different I guess. I had arrived at the clock tower first as usual but this time a note was taped to one of the orange bricks of the structure. Curiously swiping it, I read it.

"_Hey, bonehead. Instead of meeting for ice cream, meet me in the Hall of Empty Melodies ASAP. Oh, and since you probably already bought the ice cream, don't worry. Bring it. Just don't eat it on me ya here?"_

Blinking, I shoved the note into my pocket and stared at the two melting ice creams in my left hand. I wasn't sure what my friend was up to, but it had better be good because I don't want these ice creams to melt or anything. It was just so tempting to get a lick of the frozen treat.

Shrugging, I flicked my wrist and summoned a Dark Corridor which would lead me to the place where he told me to meet him for some strange reason.

Why did he want me to see him there anyway? That room was only used for training and such, what was so great about it?

Entering the portal of darkness, I entered through into a large, open area. Dark Corridors were pretty handy things let me tell you that.

Looking around, I noticed his tall, thin figure in the far corner of the room. It was impossible for him to go un-noticed due to his lion mane-like head of red spikes. His back was turned, looking like he was tinkering with something in his hands.

Walking over, I crossed my arms a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing, Axel?" I questioned while raising a brow.

He jumped slightly. Obviously he didn't hear me enter. Strange.

Turning his head around he said. "Oh, hey Roxas. Didn't hear ya pop in." My friend turned around slowly and hid his hands behind his back with a smirk. He was up to something.

"What are-"

"Surprise!" He shoved a black piece of cloth into my face before I could ask my question.

Brushing the piece of fabric off my face with my only free hand, I grabbed it. I didn't want the ice cream to be ruined I mean after all I did pay for it.

With an amused smile, he took the frozen treats out of my hand and crammed a bar into his mouth.

"What is this?" I inquired while grabbing the thing with both of my hands and examining it. It was just a bunch of black pockets sewed together. What purpose would this serve?

"Thought you might ask that." He said after popping the ice cream out of his mouth. "Go on, take a guess." He added while waving the treat at me.

I honestly couldn't come up with a name for this thing he had conjured up.

"Pockets?" I guessed, still holding this piece in front of me.

"It's not JUST pockets, captain obvious. It's the Ice Cream Pocketer 9,009! I got one myself." He exclaimed with excitement while throwing up his hands in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because, well… 9,000 is too mainstream anyway." He added quietly.

"Ice Cream Pocketer 9,009?"

"Or ICP9 for short, but yeah. All you do is place it on the inside of your cloak, stick a bunch of ice creams in the pockets and BAM, you can carry tons of ice cream!" He explained with excitement. "Go on, put it on!"

Raising an eyebrow and questioning his sanity in my mind I decided to unzip my cloak and let it fall of my shoulders. Picking it up, I held the ICP9 in my right hand, wondering how the heck it fits on the inside of my cloak.

With a sigh, he popped the treat back in his mouth and grabbed my clothing and the ICP9. Turning around he fiddled with the two. He grunted a few times and mumbled things to himself. I heard a rip or two as well.

After a few moments he whipped around with a blank expression and shoved the cloak in my face. Staring at it, I smiled seeing the silver duct tape he had used to stick it on my cloak.

I put it on while holding my ice cream in my mouth. This guy obviously doesn't think clearly enough. He just gets an idea and goes for it. Not plotting out anything. This is why I was always worrying when he had a 'grand' suggestion. Sometimes I wish I had a t-shirt that read "I'm With Crazy" because really, he didn't think things through half the time. But knowing him, he'd get the same shirt just for laughs.

Placing my melting ice cream in a pocket, I zipped my cloak and fake smiled as best as I could. Honestly it wasn't his best invention but he's my friend and all and he did make it for me.

"You like it?" Axel questioned with a grin.

I chuckled. "It sure is interesting, but how does the ice cream stay cold?"

His green orbs rolled as he sighed. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" He trailed off. "Some things are better left unexplained. Just like the logic of Disney movies and crap." I gave him a 'really?' facial expression and he rolled his eyes yet again. "OK fine, I sneaked into Vexen's lab and found an oil to soak the fabric in. It makes that fabric like a freezer or something; I don't know how it works."

I shook my head with a chuckle. "You really are the craziest friend ever."

He turned his head and stared off into the distance in thought. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

And from that day on, Axel and I always had our pockets full of ice cream. Turns out his idea wasn't as dumb as I thought it was. If we wanted one at night, we'd just grab one from the pockets. It was great actually. No more having to go down into Twilight Town everyday to buy ice cream. We'd just pull it out whenever.

He may be nutty or even sometimes a bit stupid, but hey, he's my best friend and I wouldn't let him do those dumb things alone.


End file.
